


Piraan

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolves, blatant misuse of health potions, improvised lube, not literally but discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: My Nord Dovahkiin and Farkas having rough, kinky sex after clearing the first Companions quest together. Tw for discussion of male pregnancy.





	Piraan

**Author's Note:**

> Doubt I described Reaper well enough but he had his right eye clawed blind, is very muscular, and has long, red hair and a red beard. That's basically all you need to know for this.

Rough, calloused hands dragged over pale, freckled skin, chapped lips sucking at the soft place under the curve of his jaw. Reaper arched underneath the werewolf, full lips parting in a soft gasp as their naked hips rutted together.

“That was incredible,” Reaper hissed, burying his fingers in Farkas’ dark hair. Farkas gave a low, rough laugh, rolling his hips against Reaper’s and receiving a guttural groan for his efforts.

“What, do you have an interest in werewolves?” Farkas growled in his ear, clutching at his muscled back.

“No, just in warriors,” Reaper breathed, hooking a leg around Farkas’ hip. His trousers were hanging from his ankle, caught on the boot he’d been too busy to take off. “Watching you decimate those Silver-Hands, wetting your blade with their blood… Gods, you were powerful…”

“So that’s what you’re interested in, power.”

“I am the Dragonborn. Power is in my blood,” Reaper said with a wicked grin, leaning up to kiss the strong column of Farkas’ throat. Farkas shuddered above him and pinned him to the ground. The rough stone scratched at his skin, but Reaper couldn’t care less.

“So my fighting skills did this, hm?”

“Yes, gods, watching you made me want you to take me right there,” Reaper groaned, tipping his head back. His fiery locks splayed around him like a bloody halo. 

“Allow me to remedy that, then,” Farkas chuckled, nipping at Reaper’s throat. Reaper gave a moan.

“My bag, it has a minor healing potion…” Farkas reached over to Reaper’s bag, grabbing the potion and uncorking it. He poured some of the slippery, red-tinged liquid onto his fingers and reached between them, rubbing at Reaper’s perineum for a moment. Reaper moaned, canting his hips up in encouragement as the fingers slid lower, one pressing inside easily.

“Another, I can take it,” Reaper gasped, biting his lip. Farkas groaned softly and slipped a second finger inside. Reaper moaned at the stretch, quickly soothed with the gentle warmth of the healing potion. Farkas spread his fingers, trailing kisses down Reaper’s neck as he stretched the velvet soft walls. Reaper arched into Farkas, wrapping his arms around his neck. He could feel the calluses on his fingers, brushing against his tender insides as his muscles loosened up.

“So, Thieves Guild, hm?” Farkas grunted, slipping in a second finger. Reaper let out a hitching gasp, clutching his shoulder.

“Thieves Guild, Nightingales, and Dark Brotherhood,” he panted, shuddering as Farkas’ fingers brushed over his sweet spot. Farkas grinned wolfishly, crooking his fingers to rub at it and giving a deep chuckle when Reaper’s cry echoed off the stone walls.

“Naughty boy,” he murmured, a playful hint to his voice. “Perhaps the Companions can set you on the right path.”

“Mm, maybe,” Reaper sighed happily. “You can fuck me now. I’m ready.” Farkas smirked and kissed him as he slipped his fingers free. He rubbed at his taint with his thumb for a moment, grinning at the hitching sigh that fell from Reaper’s lips. “Farkas…”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Farkas growled, pulling away. Reaper quickly turned over, getting up on his knees and elbows. Farkas uncorked the potion again and poured some into his palm, slicking his cock and lining up. He pressed in with a deep groan, gripping Reaper’s hips. Reaper bit his lip hard, the stone floor biting into his forearms as Farkas’ hips pressed against his buttocks. 

He wasn’t the largest that Reaper had ever taken, that honor goes to Brynjolf, but his length and girth were not unsubstantial, and it was already obvious that he was fairly experienced. 

Farkas’ hand trailed up Reaper’s muscular back, tracing over the dips and planes of it before burying in his long, red hair and wrenching his head back. Reaper cried out at the bite of pain, back arching further as Farkas started fucking into him. He established a deep, pounding rhythm almost immediately, one hand gripping his hip tightly and the other fisted in his waist-length, fiery hair. 

“Look at you,” Farkas growled, pulling Reaper’s head to the side and leaning up so his lips brushed his ear. “Bet I could bite you right now and you’d love it.”

“Fuck,  _ yes, _ ” Reaper groaned, rocking back into Farkas’ thrusts.

“Make you just like me,” Farkas snarled, fucking him harder. “Mark you as mine. Ruin you for anyone else.” It almost hurt, the force with which Farkas was fucking him, but the edge of pain made it all the better. Reaper knew he wasn’t lying, no one else had ever fucked him exactly how he desired without having to ask.

“Please, fucking gods,  _ please, _ ” he groaned, “claim me, make me your bitch, fill me with your pups…” He hadn’t meant for the last part to slip out, and his good eye widened as Farkas slowed.

“What was that?”

“I am so sorry,” Reaper said, “that was insensitive-” Farkas pulled out and picked Reaper up effortlessly, standing and pinning his back to the wall before shoving back in roughly. Reaper cried out, his legs wrapping around his waist and his hands gripping his shoulders.

“You wanna be my bitch? Be round and full with my pups?” Farkas snarled, gripping his thighs and pounding into him hard. Reaper barely held back a Thu’um, clamping a hand over his mouth as white hot pleasure seared up his spine. He nodded quickly, eye rolling back in ecstasy. Once his Thu’um was under control, he took his hand away.

“Yes, gods, fuck,” he groaned, back arching in pleasure.

“You naughty, naughty thing.” Farkas’ voice was a deep rumble in Reaper’s ear, edging on animal. “I think I might have to keep you, make sure everyone knows you’re  _ my _ bitch. Keep you full of my pups. Every time you have a litter, I’ll pump more into you, keep you round and smelling like me…” Reaper bit down on his knuckle as a Thu’um burned his throat, coming hard and untouched between them. Farkas couldn’t help but come at the sight, thrusting deep into Reaper’s tightening hole and flooding him with sticky heat. As they came down, Farkas held him, face buried in his shoulder.

“I… gods, I don’t know what came over me,” Farkas mumbled.

“Please do not apologize for the best sex I’ve ever had,” Reaper laughed breathlessly, running his fingers through his mate’s sweat-damp hair. Farkas chuckled, pulling back to look at him.

“You are something else, Reaper.”

“Call me Adam,” he said, smiling gently. “I think you’ve proven that you should know my given name.”

“Adam,” Farkas repeated, smiling and kissing him softly. Reaper kissed back, wrapping his arms around him and simply enjoying the warmth of his newfound romance.


End file.
